1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the measurement of optical absorbance and, more particularly, to a self-aligning light source and detector assembly for use in measuring optical absorbance.
2. Related Art
Instruments for measuring optical absorbance are widely used in fields such industrial, medical, and food applications. Such instruments generally include a light source and a detector, and for consistent, reliable readings, it is important that the light source and detector remain in proper alignment, particularly when the instruments are used in critical applications.
Light sources such as incandescent lamps tend to burn out and require periodic replacement, which can easily result in improper alignment and detector, particularly in smaller, more compact instruments. If the light source cannot be replaced in the field, then the instrument either has to be replaced or removed from service and sent away for repair, both of which can be expensive and disruptive.